


For the World Is Full and I Have Touched the Sky

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon, the Stargate program goes public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the beginning, Cameron goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the World Is Full and I Have Touched the Sky

Cam wasn't a midwestern boy, he was a southern boy at heart. Long summers at his grandmama's house in Tennessee had seen to that. But he did love a good midwestern sky.

The Kansas sky was big and clear today, stretched for miles and miles. He'd seen--he hadn't seen it all. He hadn't seen a fraction of it all. The more you explored the universe, the more you realized just how little you knew.

But he'd seen a lot, and the Kansas sky could hold it's own against a lot of things in this galaxy.

"Your mom's making bread."

Cam tilted his head back and saw his dad standing over him, holding his canes like a simple extension of himself. Unselfconscious. The grass tickled Cam's neck. He pushed himself up off the ground.

"Lot of bread?"

"She just went to the store to get more flour."

"Hell," Cam said. "I'll talk to her."

His father nodded. Cam's momma made bread for two reasons: she was pissed and she was scared. When she was both...

When his dad lost his legs, the house smelled like yeast and baking bread for weeks. You could smell it from the street. The old house they used to live in, in the Atlanta suburbs.

_"Is your momma opening a bakery, son?"_

_"No sir. She's working through her issues."_

That's what she called it.

_Not too hot, Cameron. Test the water on the inside of your wrist. Feel that? Perfect temperature for the yeast. Yeast needs warm water to grow. Yes, Cameron, I'm crying, but it's okay. I'm just working through my issues, that's all._

His dad looked out toward the horizon. "You really spooked her son. She thought you'd gone..."

"Wonko?"

His dad looked at him oddly. Cam had been spending too much time around Vala.

"Sure enough. Until the nice man from the Air Force gave her a call."

General O'Neill was cool like that, making phone calls to assure worried relatives that, no, they did not need to call in the men with the white coats, their dearly beloveds had in fact been fighting aliens. Some of them had even killed a few of the bad ones and the Air Force very much appreciated their efforts in that.

"Goes public in two days," Cam said. Selected members of the program got special dispensation to let selected members of their family know ahead of time. General O'Neill was cool like that too.

"Yeah. You scared?"

"I could piss myself. I've seen this go...really bad."

"You don't think we're ready?"

"I don't know."

Jackson said the extreme diversity of philosophy and religion played in their favor, gave them an edge over the more homogenious cultures in dealing with it. Said it would be messy, maybe violent, but he didn't see Earth shattering at the seams like some planets. But that might have just been wishful thinking. Jackson could be a cynical bastard one minute and an idealist the next. He was weird like that.

His dad looked him in the eye. "Cam, no matter what happens, no matter what the politicians and the talking heads say, I'm proud of you."

Cam looked down, looked back up. "That means...that means, um...Thank you."

His dad nodded. "Doesn't look so big anymore," he said, nodding toward the horizon.

Cam looked out. Yeah. The Kansas sky could stand up to a whole lot. "I dunno. Seems bigger to me."


End file.
